


The World is Quiet Here

by miss_murder



Category: Original Work
Genre: No Dialogue, Romance, dance, descriptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_murder/pseuds/miss_murder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene without dialogue, only described. One of two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World is Quiet Here

Spinning, twisting, lifting, moving, lost in a sea of gowns and suits, silk, satin, chiffon, black, white, gold, red, eye masks, face masks, curls, waves, braids, up-dos, down-dos, and they're moving again. Footsteps and music, perfume, cologne, flowers, honey, fruit, spices, drifting together into a choking fog midst them all. It's sweltering, but no one stops. They don't even seem to notice. Laughing, talking, cheering, never letting their feet stand still.

Outside, it's cool midnight. Darkness and crickets, roses, irises, lilies. Fresh cut grass, moonlight. An owl. Lights come from inside, but they have no desire to join the others. Entwined fingers, a pocket of warmth, velvet lips. A sigh of bare feet in the grass, rustling skirts, whispered words of adoration. Chocolate, strawberries, champagne. A lunar spotlight. Darkness. A promise.

The world is quiet here.


End file.
